


Not an Unexpected Revelation

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan waits for Methos to figure things out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Unexpected Revelation

Duncan leaned against the counter and watched as the ancient immortal paced back and forth in front of him. He knew that sooner or later Methos would say what was on his mind. Even though Duncan had a good idea what all this pacing and worrying was about, he'd seen the signs for a while now. It was just a matter of waiting of waiting Methos out which wasn't always as easy as it sounded.

"Methos," Duncan said with an exasperated sigh. "Will you please stop. You're making me dizzy."

Shooting the Highlander a look that spoke more than any words could, Methos didn't stop. He didn't even pretend to he was going to. He just continued on his circuit around the kitchen. Picking up a wine glass, looking through the crystal before setting it back down. He played with a corkscrew during one lap around the confined space and twirled a butter knife through his fingers on another.

Finally the ancient immortal opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer he knew MacLeod kept in extra supply when he was in town. Taking a long drink, Methos at long last told Duncan what had him pacing around the room. "I love her."

"It's about time," Duncan replied, smiling at the glare Methos shot his way.


End file.
